muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 314: Harry Belafonte
Despite Kermit's insistence that everything on the show is spontaneous, Fozzie Bear decides it needs scripts. He tries his hand at scripting the show while it's actually going on, but his scripts are extremely confusing. He gives up when his tie gets caught in the typewriter. Songs/Sketches * "Day-O (The Banana Boat Song)" * "Tea for Two" * Pigs in Space: (Dissolvatron) * UK Spot: "Honeysuckle Rose" * A drum battle with Harry Belafonte and Animal. * Muppet Sports * "Turn the World Around" Background This episode represented one of the closest collaborations between The Muppet Show creative team and the guest star. This was contrary to the norm, where generally, apart from asking the guests if they wanted to work with a specific character, the scripts were shaped entirely by the writers. Jim Henson recalled the process: Belafonte himself spoke in detail about the experience: Belafonte compiled a tape of songs from around the world, and selected four to discuss with Henson and David Lazer. "Turn the World Around" was selected, and designers at The Muppet Workshop did background research on African masks, to serve as the chorus. While these would be patterned very closely on real African masks, Henson was very particular about selecting the final designs, since as Belafonte recalled, "he didn't want to cause offense by choosing masks that would have some religious or national significance."Ibid In addition to "Turn the World Around," Henson had pointed out to Belafonte that standard material was also required, to help entice the audience. Thus, it was agreed that Belafonte would sing his hit "Banana Boat" and "have a drum duel with Animal, because Animal is a favorite character of mine."Ibid Belafonte felt that the first script read-through was "so dry, so dull, so wrong." When the second read-through was performed with the puppets, everything came together. One scene which was cut from the final episode required Belafonte to argue with one of the Muppets: This "Turn the World Around" number has since become a favorite clip, used in documentaries like The World of Jim Henson, to illustrate that The Muppet Show could address wider concerns and seriousness. Belafonte also sang "Turn The World Around" at Jim Henson's memorial. Episode Edits * Nickelodeon: Muppet Sports was cut. Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Louis Kazagger, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Beauregard, The African Masks, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Statler and Waldorf, Janice, The Swedish Chef, Scooter, Crazy Harry, Animal Background Muppets: :Sweetums, Pigs, Zelda Rose, Gonzo, Eric the Parrot, Whatnots, Tarantula Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, Link Hogthrob, Waldorf and the Swedish Chef :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy and Animal :Jerry Nelson as Lew Zealand, Louis Kazagger, Floyd Pepper, Dr. Strangepork, African Mask, Eric the Parrot, the Tarantula and the Announcer :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Statler, Sweetums, Janice, African Mask and a Pig :Dave Goelz as Gonzo and Beauregard :Louise Gold as African Mask :Bob Payne as others Gallery Image:Belafonte07.jpg Image:Belafonte04.jpg Image:Belafonte09.jpg Image:Belafonte03.jpg Image:Belafonte06.jpg Image:Belafonte08.jpg Image:Belafonte05.jpg Image:Belafonte01.jpg Image:Harry_Belafonte.jpeg Image:Belafonte02.jpg Sources External links *Falk, Karen. "Jim Henson's Red Book", 9/6/1978 - Meet with Harry Belafonte to work on his piece for Muppet Show. __NOWYSIWYG__ 314